


Confessions of a war child

by DoctorDalek



Series: Flatmates of Doom [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence, War Trauma, raped by soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDalek/pseuds/DoctorDalek
Summary: Having failed to defeat Kaiba, Alister returns to the flat, furious and deprived of all self-control.And of course Valon had fantasized about Rafael raping Alister; but he never imagined it to happen right in front of his eyes, where he could only watch in shocked silence. But how much does it really take to break Alister?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter is dark. REALLY dark! The tags were chosen for a reason.  
> Also, it may be considered extremely graphic and disturbing.  
> Probably the sickest thing I've ever written.

The door flew open and was smashed shut again in an instant.  
There were footsteps and a loud thud, followed by a muffled cry of anguish as Alister buried his face in a pillow.

Valon put down his cuppa, lost in thought.  
“Either he didn’t find Seto Kaiba or he miraculously managed to escape the Orichalcos’ doom even after losing...” he mumbled. A brief moment passed before he shrugged. Either way, what did it matter? Alister was going berserk every once in a while. And gladly he always found a quiet vent for his pent-up aggression. You just had to make sure that you weren’t near him when he was in a flaming temper.

Valon looked back over his shoulder to ascertain that Alister was occupying Rafael’s room and not his own room before taking another sip of his tea.  
Alister didn’t have a room of his own, given that most of the time one of them was busy, or in Valon’s case out on the wallop, he spent the nights either in Valon’s or Rafael’s bed, _with_ them in bed just at rare intervals.

Valon shuffled over to the small kitchen table to refill his cup, barely taking any notice of the sound of the front door’s creaking hinges.  
Slowly he went back to the sofa before gracefully collapsing on it while managing to spill not one drop of his tea. He smiled, barely able to hide his childlike pride.  
But he burned his tongue while sipping his seething tea nonetheless.

“Piss off!”

Valon listened intently while sitting up again.  
He was back on his feet in no time, silently creeping towards Rafael’s room.

“No! I said don’t touch me!”

Valon leaned against the door frame, peering through the crack of the slightly ajar door.  
“Shh, Alister...” Rafael was kneeling above Alister’s body, pinning him down onto the bed. He’d pressed his index finger against Alister’s lips while locking onto his gaze.  
Alister narrowed his eyes at him. Then he bit down on his hand.  
“I’m not in the mood,” Alister growled while slapping his hand away.  
“Of course... and that’s why you’re lying invitingly on my bed...” Rafael whispered mockingly, his fingers entwining with Alister’s.

“Get off me,” spat Alister, trying to kick Rafael’s shin but failing miserably, “You stink.”  
“You’re a fine one to make that remark, aren’t you?” Rafael replied, smiling amused, “You couldn’t get used to the idea of taking a shower every day. Back then,” Rafael leaned forward and nibbled on his neck, his hot breath tingling on Alister’s skin, “You always were surrounded by this irresistibly strong musky smell. It was the pure scent of testosterone... so needy...”  
“Shut up!” roared Alister, still desperately trying to free himself, “And piss off!”

“You chose my company over Valon’s by lying down on my bed,” Rafael said quietly, violently kissing and sucking at Alister’s bruising neck.  
“So?” hissed Alister through gritted teeth.  
“So I guess you preferred getting your leg over here instead of next door,” Rafael replied levelly, impatiently tugging at Alister’s belt.  
Alister grabbed Rafael’s chin and pulled it closer towards his face. “I don’t want you to screw me, I’m not in the mood, so piss off!” he snapped, “Understood?”  
“Just a quick shag,” Rafael said, ignoring Alister’s prior remark, his fingers forcing their way into his tight jeans, “and if you get onto all fours you don’t even have to pretend that you’re in the mood because I won’t see your face anyway.”  
He forced down Alister’s jeans and slapped his protruding soft thighs, giving point to his words.

Valon held his breath. He’d caught sight of the fury blazing up in Alister’s eyes. Rafael decidedly overshot the mark this time. Though Valon knew that he’d always enjoyed teasing Alister, there was something unusual about him today.  
He’d never seen him so... cruel? Insensitive? Or was he deliberately unaffectionate?

Valon was brought back to reality as he flinched at Alister’s yell.  
“Get off me or I’ll kill you! You goddamn bastard!” Alister bellowed, lunging out and drumming his fists on Rafael’s chest while Rafael’s fingers busied themselves with exposing more of Alister’s tender skin.  
Rafael barely winced as Alister attacked him aimlessly and blind with rage. Considerate, as he always was, Rafael had his next steps well planned and therefore managed to lock him into position, weighed him down with his own body and positioned his hands above his head, leaving Alister no other option but to yell at him before sinking his teeth into his neck.

Valon stared mesmerized at the scene in front of him, unable to move a muscle, his eyes straining in order not to blink.  
This wasn’t really happening, right? This wasn’t _real_. This couldn’t be real.  
He’d heard astounding things about the illusions their master Dartz was able to create with the power of the Orichalcos, about the hallucinations they could force their enemy’s minds into. And he started wondering whether someone had tempered with his tea as he stared at the situation unravelling in front of him.  
Most of all he wondered why he hadn’t taken action. Why was he standing in the doorway, helplessly looking on?

 _Because you don’t know what this is all about_ , a small voice at the back of his mind remarked.  
Right now it’s about Rafael pinning down Alister and slowly crushing his ribcage, he replied to the previous note.  
_And you still haven’t decided whether you like what you see or not_ , the vicious voice added smugly.

Rafael breathed heavily as Alister sank his teeth deeper into his skin. A thin streak of blood blazed a trail down to his collar bones, emanating from Alister’s lockjaw.  
Rafael managed to keep hold of Alister’s hands with just one hand while the other fidgeted with the metal bonds he retrieved from his trouser pockets. Alister cringed and spat blood, his hands now clamped together over his head. He yelled at Rafael, spitting curses in a language unknown to Valon before sinking his teeth again into the throbbing flesh above Rafael’s carotid artery.  
Rafael buried his fingers in Alister’s hair, yanking his head away: “That’s enough now, don’t you think?”

“Let me go!” Alister roared, desperately trying to free his arms as Rafael pressed them down onto the mattress, “And get these damn things off me! Rafael!”

Rafael sighed while rolling Alister onto his side to dispose of his jeans. “And you’re still not wearing anything underneath these,” he added while stripping him down, “Couldn’t get used to underwear, eh?”  
“Shut up,” Alister yelled, his hands shaking with fury.  
“You had a different prospect of necessities in the war zone, as I can imagine,” Rafael went on, a finger tracing Alister’s ribs teasingly, “No shower and always the same clothes... you must have smelled so nice back then.”  
“Shut your mouth,” hissed Alister. He shivered, despite the heat in Rafael’s room. And his arms took up the tremble.

Rafael separated Alister’s thighs to grope about the tender flesh they had, until now, shielded from his view. Alister winced at the hot touch of his fingers. And now the tremor had spread down into his legs, too, as he coiled up.

What’s he doing? Valon couldn’t help but wonder.  
_Riling him up_ , the ferocious little voice told him.  
But what for? Valon thought while tracing his own hands. He felt the hardness inside his pants grinding against his own fingers slowly and pulled away, shocked at his own arousal.  
_He wants him to snap_ , the voice replied patiently.  
One of Valon’s hands slid into his pants, trying to make more room for his swelling member.  
_Because then he’ll be vulnerable. And then he can break him_. the voice went on, _And merely the prospect of watching Rafael raping Alister made you pop a boner.  
_ Shut it, Valon thought without meaning it.

“Too late to shy away now,” Rafael whispered, but Valon felt that his heart wasn’t in it. Alister was taking his time and Rafael was becoming more agitated as he was kept waiting. The shackles hadn’t the desired effect on Alister. But maybe if he used the chain as well Alister would...

“No, you don’t!” Alister roared kicking and screaming, as Rafael attached the rusty chain to the shackles binding his hands, “Don’t...”  
“Our master Dartz showed me something,” Rafael stated firmly while yanking at the chain and thereby dragging Alister over the bed, “You could say that he let me in on a little secret of yours. Or, to be more precise, a rather intimate detail...”  
Alister was going mental, howling and wrenching at his restraints as Rafael hooked the chains into a crude looking hook-shaped mechanism on the ceiling; he pulled at the chains, dragging a raging Alister upwards into a kneeling position with his sinewy arms extending above him.

Rafael panted quietly as he sat down on the bed beside Alister’s dangling body. Against Valon’s expectation Alister had ceased offering resistance; he turned his head away from Rafael, facing the wall wordlessly.  
Rafael sighed, visibly contented, while resting his head against Alister’s back, his hands brushing over Alister’s bare thighs.  
“You remember that night, don’t you?” Rafael asked wonderingly, his fingers curiously dancing over Alister’s twitching skin, “I can imagine that you’ve slept with a lot of soldiers in your home country, but that night must have been special...”

A faint, wheezing noise escaped Alister’s lips as he shuddered beneath Rafael’s touch.

“Master Dartz displayed your memories and let me share in the most fragile details of your past... the most vulnerable nights of your life,” Rafael whispered softly, “Years after your brother’s death you were still roaming through conflict areas, every single day struggling to survive. Night after night... hungry and cold...”

Even after Rafael pushed Alister’s hair out of his face Valon couldn’t make out his features. Alister’s eyes stayed focussed on the opposite wall, distant and forlorn.  
“You must have delighted many a soldier during that time,” Rafael went on, almost dreamily, “In their arms...on their laps...”  
“They’re hearts were empty but their beds were warm,” Alister spluttered.

“They were chasing you,” Rafael said, tenderly stroking his back, “Chasing _after_ you.”

“They had me cornered,” Alister stuttered; his tone of voice had changed from aggressive to submissive, “Lured me into a bombed ammunition dump...”

“Who were _they_?” Rafael asked; but the expectant look in his eyes betrayed him, revealing that he was already aware of the imminent reply.

“Soldiers... five or six...” Alister mumbled, shivering slightly as Rafael drew nearer.  
“Enemy troops?” Rafael went on, nuzzling Alister’s neck.  
“Every soldier is the civilian’s enemy,” Alister replied motionless, slowly swaying in his chains.

“They beat me up with their rifle butts and kicked and punched me until I lost consciousness... when I woke up I was shackled, my clothes plastered to my skin with blood...I knew they were going to kill me. Well, I thought I knew...”

Valon’s face was flushing, his forehead covered in sweat. He leaned against the doorframe, timidly touching his hurting erection as though rubbing his shaft would simplify matters.  
Okay, he _was_ getting turned on by watching Rafael tormenting Alister. And this was wrong. Period! But why was knowing that it was wrong making it so much more fun...?

Rafael felt up Alister, sedulously licking his own fingers before slipping them into Alister’s cramping anal cavity.  
“They penetrated me with their gun barrels,” Alister wheezed quietly, wincing as Rafael forced his fingers deeper, “One of them rammed a MG in my mouth, trying to deep-throat me while he obliged me to perform fellatio on it. He was running his fingers through my hair, warning me that if I wouldn’t open my mouth properly to please his gun he’d have to tear it open.”

Rafael was kneeling behind Alister, his head resting on his shoulder as he positioned Alister fondly in his lap.

“I flinched as he started fumbling with the trigger. When I refused to take the barrel back into my mouth he dislocated my jaw...”  
Alister paused as he found his mouth temporarily occupied by Rafael’s fingers. He moistened them obediently, his tongue licking them painstakingly before Rafael’s hand slid downwards to grab Alister’s member.

“I had to suck three of them off with a dislocated jaw,” Alister stammered icily, “I remember the repulsive taste of their unwashed cocks... the taste of my salty tears streaming down my face, intermixing with their pre-cum in my mouth. And I had to swallow when... They’d run their fingers down my throat to trigger my swallowing reflex... my swollen lips barely able to hold back the cum dripping from my mouth... And if something gushed out, staining their clothes or boots... I licked it off...”

Rafael leaned forward, whispering into Alister’s ear. He thrust his hips forward, one hand clamped around Alister’s stomach as he penetrated him pleasurably at leisurely pace.  
Alister turned his head aside, looking back over his own shoulder as Rafael grunted.

Valon froze in mid-motion, appalled by the tears flowing down Alister’s cheeks. Still, he bit his lower lip as Rafael leaned forward, lapping at Alister’s tear-stained chin. The blood was draining away from his face to rush down to his nether regions where his twitching cock pushed yearningly against his hand.

“But they weren’t satisfied, were they?” Rafael grunted, gasping for air while working hard on picking up the pace. To Valon it looked as if Rafael’s chest was fused together with Alister’s back, their ribcages heaving synchronously. Steaming bodies, violently interlocked.

“Commanders always come first,” Alister broke off as Rafael’s fingers positioned themselves on top of his upper parts of the hip bones to guide and control the movements of his pelvis, thus allowing a deeper and more intense penetration. “You wait for the pack leader’s move – it’s his decision what to do with their prey. And they’re usually not used to waiting their turn. But this one was different. Their commander wasn’t the first to fuck me; he encouraged the others to take turns, watching excitedly how I was raped by them, one after another. He said he didn’t want me until I was ‘juicy’ enough, cum leaking from my loosened anal crevice, dripping all over the floor.”

Alister gasped for air, turning his head around. Out of the corner of his tear-filled eyes he searched Rafael’s gaze.  
Valon felt that he couldn’t hold back any longer. Alister’s pleading eyes, hopefully resting on Rafael, saliva dripping from his mouth, wincing at every thrust... He looked so needy. So desperate and needy. Even when he cried he was gagging for it.

“I lost consciousness several times while they were ploughing me,” Alister wheezed, almost breaking beneath Rafael’s touch as Rafael reinforced his grip on Alister’s pelvis, “I woke up screaming as someone had unclasped my hands to free me from the shackles; I lay there, curled up into a ball, whining and drooling, my face covered in blood and sweat and... I cried out as the commander grabbed my chin to yank my head upwards, tears streaming down my face, and I screamed at the excruciating pain in my jaw and it got worse and worse the more I screamed and yelled...” and here his voice seemed to grow distant again: “They never cared whether you’re crying or screaming... they just... they didn’t say a thing... Just as long they never see the hate that’s in your head...”

“I kept on screaming and howling as the commander pulled me into his lap... his fingers brushing through my dirt-covered and greasy hear, stroking the small of my back tenderly, his fingertips patrolling my iliac furrow... he kissed my bruising neck as two inquisitive fingers entered my sore hole... he felt me up, stretched my hurting skin, visibly delighted at the feeling of my body no longer being able to repress his recruits’ cum... their fluids spilling out, dripping down his stiffening cock as he bore into my body...”

Rafael had slipped two fingers into Alister’s mouth, mimicking an oral penetration with them. His muscles twitched and jerked uncontrollably as he leaned forward, his forehead pressed against Alister’s neck. Alister sucked at Rafael’s fingertips submissively, his sneaking tongue lapping at them expectantly, drooling and fighting for breath. Eventually Rafael wrapped his arms around Alister’s chest, embracing him violently as he ejaculated inside of him, moaning brazenly loud.

Valon held his breath and closed his eyes, the sticky hotness of his climax overflowing his mind and overriding his feelings. At least his sense of decency.  
He fell back against the door frame, his shaking knees no longer able to support his weight.  
He panted, one hand still clasped around his discharging member.  
Fortunately Valon had pulled down his trousers in time and had managed to keep his boxers tolerably clean; yet he shuddered involuntarily at the feeling of his own warm cum running down his skin.

There was the clinking of chains followed by a soft, thudding sound.  
Valon flinched at the warm breath on his thighs and lifted his gaze in shock to find Rafael staring back at him unabashedly.  
Rafael’s fingers were entwined with Alister’s hair, whose face he was forcing against Valon’s groin; Alister grabbed Valon’s shirt, burying his fingers in it for support while he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Lick him clean,” Rafael ordered in a low voice as Alister ran his tongue over Valon’s thighs, lapping at his cooling semen greedily.  
“And try not to straddle him,” Rafael added as he ruffled his hair one last time before disappearing into his room, leaving Valon stranded and at Alister’s broken-minded mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> So... does anyone still want to read more of this story?


End file.
